


Kiyo ship brainrot

by Yukis_Library



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Cuddles, Fluff, Gettin high, Gonta and Kiyo are autistic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kiyo deserves all the loves, Nightmares, Only if people are okay with it??, Other, Possible littlespace chapter??, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shuichi has insomnia, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, We hate sister Shinguji all my homies HATE sister shinguji, and more!, comfort ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukis_Library/pseuds/Yukis_Library
Summary: Back at it again with my comfort shipsAnyways Kiyo uses She/They pronounsThese are just comfort ship oneshots
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Semi sickfic {Gontaguuji}

The start!! Give me comments please and thank

____

Kiyo felt... _Off_...

Normally she would be up and at the table with Gonta, eating whatever food he made.

But she couldn't even get out of bed.

She felt weak, and overly sensitive.

Hell, even the silence was annoying the shit out of her.

Her nose was stuffed, her throat was dry.

Just simply moving to put on her round glasses felt like nails impaling her body.

Gonta was already suspecting Kiyo wasn't feeling well, her hands were shaky and she couldn't focus on anything Gonta was saying  
Hell the poor girl didn't even put on her contacts, round glasses sat a little awkwardly on her face

Gonta wanted to make her feel better, he hated seeing her like this...

Maybe she just needs fresh air! Kiyo hasn't been outside for a while and that helps Gonta. The Anthropologist also likes the texture of the grass, that calms her down!

"K-Kiyo..?" Gonta knocked on the door to the room, startling Kiyo, who looked like she had just been dissociating

"Sorry! Gonta startled you!" Kiyo waved her hand a little "I-It's f-fine... Butterfly... My mind isn't well..." She let out a quick exhale "Do you need anything, my love?"

Gonta nodded "G-Gonta want to take Kiyo outside!! I-I noticed you weren't feeling... Like normal Kiyo... So we go look at bugs?"

Kiyo let out a light chuckle "I-I'm fine my darling, but if you want to go look at bugs, I simply cannot refuse" She smiled under her mask, grabbing her cane and walking to her boyfriend.

They barely made it outside before Kiyo gripped onto Gonta's arm, her breaths getting heavier

"K-Kiyo alright???" Gonta asked, worried

Kiyo nodded, that slowing down, her eyes fluttering back as she spiraled and fainted.

**__**

Kiyo awoke in her and Gonta's bed, honey lemon tea and pancakes were on a trey next to her on the nightstand. She looked around and saw all of their plushies surrounding her.

Luckily that dissociation went away. But she was alerted by soft sniffles and whimpers.

Looking over, the ravenette saw her boyfriend, eyes filled with tears and his face covered in worry.

"B-Butterfly are you oka-" Kiyo couldn't finish a sentence before Gonta started babbling.

"GontaSoSorryHeDidn'tCatchKiyoWhenSheFainted!!" He blurted out.

_Somehow Kiyo got some of that._

"I-It is alr-alright, my love. I am n-not hurt... I just fainted..." She softly rubbed Gonta's cheeks with her thumb.

"Gonta thought outside would help her feel better. But Kiyo fainted! So I made tea and y-your breakfast..."

Kiyo smiled softly and kissed Gonta nose, taking the cup.

"That's very sweet my love, I just feel myself healing..." She smiled more. "Why don't you come here and snuggle me? You need to eat as well."

Gonta looked around, before hopping in the bed and cuddling Kiyo.

"Comfy?"

"Gonta comfy..."

"Good, thank you for trying to help me feel better earlier." Kiyo chuckled.

Gonta held onto Kiyo's waist.

"L-Love you... Ladybug..."

"I love you too, gentlemen butterfly~"


	2. Insomniacs {SaiGuji}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shucihi can't sleep, Kiyo was awoken by a nightmare, cuddles ensue  
> Anyways TW for Kiyo's sister

Shuichi sighed as he stared at the ceiling of he and Kiyo's shared bed, eyes wide open. Everytime he wanted to close his eyes, they just popped right back open. It was normal and usual for him, he just stayed awake until he passed out. That or he was just way too busy with detective work to sleep.

He looked over to his sleeping girlfriend, holding his arm closely. Kiyo was also an insomniac, but not as severe since it was mainly she refused to sleep due to her trauma.

But god, he envied her ability to sleep.

Shuichi sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He decided to get up and make some tea for himself, usually it would actually make him tired to some extent so he could rest his eyes. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed out a tea bag and a cup, setting up the kettle to make some chamomile tea for himself.

The detective softly observed the cup, it was something Kiyo got him for his birthday. It was a beautiful teacup with gold accents on the handle and bottom, with blue roses scattered around it. It came with a matching spoon as well, Kiyo got it on one of her travels and thought Shuichi would love it, since the blue haired man treated tea cups like shot glasses and heavily enjoyed collecting tea cups his girlfriend would give him.

As he was waiting for the water to finish boiling, he heard steps coming towards him. The man can already detect someone based on their footsteps so he knew it was his girlfriend. And low and behold there she was. Tired gold eyes looking at him as she played with her black nightgown.

"Hey... What're you doing up, hun?" Shuichi asked softly, patting the spare chair next to him for the Anthropologist to sit on. Kiyo did so, resting her head on Shuichi's shoulder, letting him massage her scalp.

"Nightmare..." She mumbled.

Kiyo usually had nightmares, especially during high school years, the poor girl would refuse to go to sleep at night because of how frequent they were. Luckily now she has therapy and has gotten better over the years, but like these times, she has nightmares about her sister again.

They used to be horrible for her to have, panic attack after panic attack, now it just makes her dissociate heavily and leave her anxious.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shuichi asked, now rubbing her back softly. Kiyo shook her head "Same old thing..." she responded. "Would you like some tea? I can make your favorite," Kiyo smiled and nodded at Shuichi's offer "What flavor are you feeling?" "Mm... I'll do with peppermint... With a lot of sweetener..."

Shuichi chuckled a little, despite her being able to drink straight black coffee, she cannot stand bitter teas. He picked out a cat shaped glass that Tsumugi got her one time since she knew the ravenette loved cats.

Luckily the kettle was finished boiling the water, so he poured Kiyo's tea and his own, adding the sweetener for Kiyo, and handing it to her. He noticed Kiyo's hands shaking slightly.

"Darling, you sure you're okay?" Shuichi asked softly, holding her hands.

There was a soft silence, before Kiyo spoke up.

"I guess... I'm just wondering why I keep having them, I'm a full adult and yet, I'm still having nightmares, the same one ever since I was a child. I don't get it. I've healed, I'm a grown woman. I don't experience heavy amounts of dysphoria anymore, I don't have a sister who tells me what women should and shouldn't do anymore. She made me try to stay the perfect boy, and yet all she did was make me hate being a boy even more... She did... So many more horrible things to me that I still can't even physically say without bursting into a panic and tears. I don't- I can't understand... Why I can't forget her..."

Kiyo didn't notice, but her hands were trembling with every moment she spoke, almost spilling her tea before Shuichi held her hands.

"Baby, I know you wanna forget her, but you gotta remember, you're only 22, you just started going to therapy the minute you turned 18. You can't expect yourself to magically forget everything after 4 years. You've done so amazing so far, and of course there's gonna be moments where sometimes it comes back. It's gonna take a while, but you already made so much progress and I can't be more proud than I am."

Shuichi brushed some hair behind Kiyo's ears, wiping away any tears that fell down her maskless face.

"Y-You won't leave me like she did... Right?"

"I'm gonna be here for you, always. I mean we're already practically married with our fuzzy baby Tora. I'm gonna be here throughout this entire thing. I can promise I'm not leaving anytime soon." He smiled. Kiyo sniffled and melted into Shuichi's arms.

They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's embrace until Shuichi spoke up again.

"Wanna transfer to the couch or back to the bed, Kiyo?" Shuichi asked, Kiyo thought for a moment before responding. "Couch, I would wish to watch a movie, if that is alright." Shuichi smiled "It'll be a good distraction for us both, what do you wanna watch?"

Kiyo and Shuichi walked to the couch as she thought of a movie. "Maybe... We watch that movie we bought a while ago? I do not believe that we ever watched it yet." she placed her teacup down on the coffee table. "That sounds good, want me to get a blanket too?" Kiyo nodded in response.

After getting themselves set up on the couch, Kiyo and Shuichi lying on the couch, Kiyo on top of him and resting her head on his chest, snuggled up into the blankets. Shuichi turned on the movie and they started watching it. They stopped focusing on it after 30 minutes of it playing.

It's 2am, both of them are tired and delusional watching and old cheesy movie.

"Y'know what? I think I'm actually gonna fall asleep..." Shuichi stretched, rubbing his girlfriend's back as he got more comfortable.

"Without a goodnight kiss??" Kiyo looked up at him, luckily the movie and cuddles had made her calm down from earlier and she was as tired as Shuichi.

Shuichi chuckled and kissed Kiyo, who kissed back. They then giggled and went back into their position from before. "Wanna transfer back to the bed?" "That's just going to wake you up more, stay on the couch." Kiyo replied to him. "Okay, well, goodnight. I love you, darling~" Kiyo hummed a response, already on the verge of sleep.

Shuichi kissed her head and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo genuine question y'all, would you guys like a littlespace chapter..?
> 
> Also sorry this probably wasn't written too well I went with a prompt and lost track every five seconds


End file.
